In recent years, as a method of analyzing base sequences of nucleic acid, there is known a method of concurrently analyzing base sequences of multiple DNA fragments. In this method, an absorbent portion capable of absorbing DNA fragments or the like and a non-absorbent portion not capable of the DNA fragment are formed on a substrate, for example, by photolithography or an etching technique. Then, DNA fragments or the like serving as an analysis target are absorbed in the absorbent portion to perform the analysis (for example, see PTL 1).
In the analysis method described above, excitation light is irradiated onto an analysis area including multiple DNA fragments where fluorochrome-labelled matrices corresponding to bases are introduced, and fluorescence emitted from each DNA fragment is detected to determine the base (for example, see NPL 1).
In this analysis method, typically, a plurality of analysis areas are provided on a single substrate, and the analysis is performed for overall analysis areas by changing the analysis area whenever the irradiation is performed. Then, a new fluorochrome-labelled matrix is introduced on the basis of a polymerase extension reaction, and each analysis area is analyzed through the aforementioned operation. By repeating this procedure, it is possible to effectively determine the base sequence.